This application claims benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-340916 filed on Nov. 6, 2001, the contents of which are incorporated by the reference.
The present invention relates to portable terminals and, more particularly, to portable terminals capable of reduction of input keys necessary for input operation with respect to them.
A technique concerning data processing system and method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-49290.
In this prior art technique, an input unit, which is accommodated in a housing having a predetermined size and serves to input data, comprises a display means for displaying data, a detecting means for detecting the posture displacement of the housing with rotation thereof as a whole, and an instructing means for providing predetermined instructions. The input unit further comprises a processing means for executing predetermined processing based on an instruction from the instructing means and detected displacement data from the detecting means. The input unit further comprises a storing means for storing data and a position detecting means for detecting the present position.
The housing is of such a size that it can be held with a single hand. The detecting means detects rotational speeds in the third and second axial directions.